


Turbulance

by Caollaidhe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, apparently all i write are comfort fics, old work xposted from aff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caollaidhe/pseuds/Caollaidhe
Summary: Soonyoung has always been terrified of flying (which is not ideal for anyone, let alone an idol). Jihoon does his best to help on a particularly tough flight





	Turbulance

 

It was their longest flight to date for the Asian tour and up until now, everything had been going relatively smoothly; half the members we're asleep, the rest either listening to music or watching something on the small screens in front of them. 

The peace (and rare opportunity to rest) didn't last long however as the pilots voice sounded through the cabin, announcing "a long stretch of turbulence" and switching on the seat belt sign. 

Jihoon paled at the news. He and Soonyoung had been resting together listening to music to calm the latter's nerves like they did most flights.  Jihoon knew that the pilot’s words would immediately set Soonyoung off, and that was _before_ the turbulence had even started.

Soonyoung had shot up straight in his seat after announcement, eyeing Jihoon in a panic.  Jihoon lead by example, remaining calm and reaching over to buckle Soonyoung into his seat before fastening his own. 

"Jihoon..." Soonyoung’s breathing was elevated, his name a whisper on his lips.  Jihoon laced their fingers together, leaning his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder so he could talk softly right into his ear. 

"I'm here. Just focus on me, okay?  Nothing else just me. We're okay. You're okay." Jihoon cooed, rubbing circles into the skin of his hand. 

Soonyoung nodded, taking a shaky breath and nuzzling into Jihoon’s side.

And it worked, until the first harsh jerk of the plane. 

Soonyoung gasped audibly, letting out a whimper as the plane continued to jolt every which way.  "Ji-Jihoon... "

"Hey, hey, look at me,” Jihoon leaned away, cupping Soonyoung face between his palms.  "It's okay, babe.  There's nothing wrong. "

Soonyoung stared at him desperately, eyes filling with tears as the turbulence continued relentlessly. 

Jihoon watched on helplessly as Soonyoung’s fear took over him, his chest aching as tears cascaded down the boys cheeks. He turned away only when Jeonghan nudged him from his other side.

"Here, he can take some if these again, it’s been long enough." Jeonghan said softly, holding out two travel calming tablets he'd just punched out of a blister packet.  Jihoon took them gratefully while Jeonghan offered Soonyoung his own water.  "Soonyoung-ah, take these. They'll help.” Concern laced each of the older boy’s words.

Soonyoung took the water and allowed Jihoon to push the pills past his lips.  He took a few small sips (which was a difficult task between his hitched crying) and buried himself into Jihoon’s side once more. 

Jihoon sighed, wondering just how long a "long stretch" of turbulence was.

Every bump, jolt, and rattle of the plane had Soonyoung clutching onto him tighter, whimpering louder. Jihoon was at a loss.  They'd never been on a plane with turbulence this bad and for this long. Soonyoung usually just needed to hold his hand and close his eyes and maybe distract himself by talking but this was something new.

"Ji, why don't you sing to him? He likes that." Jeonghan suggested, having reached over Jihoon to rub small circles into Soonyoung thigh.

Jihoon found himself flush, “I don't want to disturb anyone."

Jeonghan laughed, “I'm not telling you to belt out high notes. Besides most of the passengers are watching movies on their screens or asleep. I'd be surprised if someone did hear you, honestly."

Jihoon nodded uncertainly, “Okay.” Soonyoung did like it when he sung to him. But it never occurred to him that it could be something the other could learn to feel safe through. 

He snuggled close to his boyfriend, lips ghosting over his temple he sang the first thing he could think of. 

Jeonghan was right. Both about no one bar Jeonghan and Soonyoung hearing him, and about the singing helping calm his boyfriend.  His voice didn't carry in the vacuum-like atmosphere of the cabin, the continuous whirr of the plane’s engine drowning out its softness. 

Soonyoung’s breathing steadied as he focused on Jihoon’s voice as well as he could, distancing himself from where he was.  Jihoon stroked his hair, not daring to stop singing for the next ten minutes.  It didn't get rid of Soonyoung’s fear and anxiety entirely of course, the boy still jumping and shaking at particularly harsh jolts of the plane, but it definitely helped.

Eventually the pilot turned off the seat belt sign, signalling the end of the turbulence.  Jihoon sighed in relief, pressing a chaste kiss to Soonyoung temple. 

"It's okay now, Youngie."

When he didn't receive a reply he laughed quietly.

"He's sleeping.” Jeonghan confirmed, a fond smile on his lips.

"I'm glad,” Jihoon sighed once more.  "He's so exhausted and this just made it worse. He needs rest. "

Jeonghan hummed along in agreement.  "Speaking of rest, I was thinking of catching a nap before we land. Care to sing me to sleep too, Jihoonie?” the long haired male smile sweetly, pouting when Jihoon only shot him a deadpanned 'no'.  "Pleasepleaseplease pretty please~"

Jihoon rolled his eyes as Jeonghan snuggled into his other side but ultimately gave in.  He was always so weak when it came to refusing Jeonghan.

 

~~~

 

Jihoon’s neck was being tickled by something soft and warm that roused him from his nap.  He blinked blearily to see the tip of Soonyoung ear as his boyfriend peppered his neck with kisses.  Sensing Jihoon was finally awake Soonyoung pulled away, beaming from ear to ear. 

"We've just landed, baby.” he informed

_so that's what he was so happy about_

Jihoon smiled as the planed rolled along the runway to the terminal.  He pressed a quick kiss to Soonyoung’s lips, “Did you have a good rest?"

The older boys ears turned pink and his eyes fell to his lap shamefully.  "Yeah... sorry about before that..."

Jihoon frowned, lifting Soonyoung’s chin. "Don't be stupid, you’re my best friend." He hesitated, "I'd do anything for you.”

The colour spread to Soonyoung’s cheeks which bunched up adorably as a huge smile formed on his lips. Jihoon was pervious to its contagion and found himself smiling back just as wide.

"Ahh, so cute!  My Jihoonie and Soonyoungie are so cute!" Jeonghan gushed, watching the display beside him dreamily with his chin resting on his hand.

Jihoon punched him in the arm.

Soonyoung thanked him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i made a twitter pls follow me im lonely @caollaidh_e


End file.
